The English Flower
by Migoto Nami
Summary: Prince Agni usually received a lot of wonderful and extravagant gifts for his birthday, but he never expected his mother to give him an actual human being with beautiful ruby red eyes and raven colored hair. Will his 'gift' learn to accept the prince, or perhaps even fall in love with him? Collab with iEmma1313. AgnixSebastian. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. If I owned Sebastian...let's just say he would never leave my bedroom. Ever. He'd be my little sex slave...ahem...yea. **

**Songs Listened To When Writing: Layla by Derek and the Dominos, Ojos Asi by Shakira, Hella Decale by Dj Arslan**

**~This is a collab with VocaDancer, she wrote a lot of this and is a damn good writer :]~**

* * *

**'**_He's gone...He's gone. He's gone!_' Those words kept repeating themselves in his head over and over again as he collapsed on his knees. The thoughts wouldn't stop, wouldn't go away, and the man buried his head in his hands, stricken with grief as he hunched over the deceased body.

''Prince Agni! Are you alright?'' The white-haired male ignored the calls of his bodyguards. They had no doubt heard his cries of remorse...

''Agni…Is he?'' The prince heard his mother cautiously walk into the room, before she too collapsed on the floor next to him, tears pouring down her face. ''No!'' She cried and threw herself on the corpse's chest, sobbing hysterically.

Agni punched the ground in despair, silent tears trekking down his copper-toned skin. ''Soma...''

* * *

The news of Prince Soma's death spread like wildfire throughout the land. Everyone, even the peasants that toiled in the rice fields, shed many tears over the kind prince's passing. The young royal had only been 18 when he died, having passed away because of the same illness that had plagued the King of India a few years prior. Now only Prince Agni and Queen Meena remained to lead the land.

After the funeral for his brother, Agni locked himself in his room, refusing to see anyone. He was completely inconsolable. His mother was extremely worried about him, and decided to give him some time. She herself needed time to get over this as well, after all.

Days bled into weeks and weeks into months, and Agni's mood had improved no further. He came out of his room, but still, he was like a different person: always quiet and never smiling. It was no surprise that Agni was mourning this much. Before his death, Soma and Agni were inseparable. Always together. But to have his only brother and best friend taken from him so suddenly...it was traumatic for the young prince to say the least. Eventually, the Prince's 22nd birthday came around, and the Queen was greatly distressed that he still had not pulled himself together.

In an attempt to rise her son's spirits, she formulated a plan to get her son a 'companion' of sorts. She knew for a fact that Agni preferred men over women, and had no qualms in letting him have relations with the male gender. They were in a day and age where this was growing to be common, so she saw no harm in it.

By finding a concubine for Agni, perhaps the prince could find a way to relieve his stress and hopefully regain his old personality back. She sincerely hoped so...

* * *

The guard whistled a little tune to himself as he absentmindedly spun his javelin in his hands over his head, careful not to hit anyone as he walked into the royal meeting chamber, looking at himself in every mirror that he passed. '_Damn...I look hot. Oh yea..._'

''Fabio!'' Said guard immediately stopped his whistling and lowered his weapon when he heard the Queen call out to him angrily. ''What have I told you about just...waltzing in here while twirling that thing around like a madman?''

''…Not to do it.'' Said guard sheepishly scratched the back of his head and bowed before Meena, who was seated on a throne in front of him, wearing the finest sari he had ever seen as well as very expensive jewelry on her neck and wrists.

''Exactly. And yet you proceed to come in here and-hm...'' Meena held up a hand and sighed, composing herself. ''Anyway, I have called you here to do a favor for me.''

''A favor, your majesty?''

''Yes. I want you to take your men into my lands and find a suitable concubine for Agni.'' Meena explained, sitting back in her chair. ''Bring the best looking male you can find back here for Agni's birthday. Preferably one of good breeding. I don't need my son mingling with the likes of some bucked toothed squatter or an _untouchable_.''

''And if he shall resist?'' The guard asked, raising an eyebrow. This sounded like a fun request, certainly something different than he was used to.

''Then you have have my permission to use force. I care not of the consequences.'' The queen responded, words final. ''You have three days until Agni's birthday. Do not disappoint me, or you will regret it.''

''Of course, your majesty.'' Fabio said and got up when he was dismissed, a smirk on his face. He would find a suitable 'companion' for his prince. He was sure of it.

* * *

Sebastian slipped through an alleyway, narrowing his blood-red eyes. He inched towards the stand and grabbed a few pieces of bread, one for his mother, father, and himself, and slyly disappeared again.

He had not gotten used to the sun, as it rained so much in his past home. He missed it, yes, but would rather be a slave here in India than be constantly disgraced for the mistakes his predecessors made. He saw his mother and father waiting for him a few steps away and returned.

"Here," he said, handing them the food.

His father smiled gently and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Thank you. I hate to have to make you resort to stealing, but-"

"Claude." The woman placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Remember, it was his idea. You're not making him do anything."

Claude bit his lip. "I know, Glinda."

Sebastian smiled at his parents. Even though they had to be slaves in this place, they still were the same as they were back in England. His mother, so kind and gentle. His father, so intelligent and forgiving. He couldn't ever imagine leaving them, unlike everyone else.

He was, indeed, the one who had decided that he would steal in order to survive. Even with that, however, they were still always hungry. Sebastian would give half of his bread to one of his parents. He was practically the one feeding the family, but he didn't mind. His father was doing the best he could to get paid and his mother was constantly serving a rich family, hoping for a good salary.

Sebastian worked with his father, but he did not have to work as long. So, in his free time, he stole, pick-pocketed, did anything to get enough, even if it was against the law.

Suddenly, a pair of large hands grabbed him, thrusting him backwards. He gasped, seeing the royal guards' outfits. Two more men grabbed his parents as his kidnapper dragged him away. He instantly thought they had seen him steal the bread and would punish him for it, as stealing was a great crime.

"You're coming with us," One of the hefty men snapped at him.

The red-eyed male was sure that he would be executed. "No! I didn't do anything! I swear!" he exclaimed, even though lying just made it even worse. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, pushing forwards.

The guard kept a tight hold on his shoulders. Sebastian was tall, but the man was taller, and he lifted him off the ground. Sebastian tried desperately to wriggle free, but he was so weak from hunger. "Don't kill me!" he screamed as a crowd gathered around.

"Relax, pretty boy, we're not gonna kill you. Just shut up and be still." The guard shook him harshly and tucked him under his arm, quickly starting towards the palace.

'_Right,' _Sebastian thought, not paying attention to the guard's demands, '_you won't kill me, some other guard will. Or maybe you'll cut off my hands.'_

His father dashed towards him, only to be stopped by another guard and grabbed by the shoulders. His mother watched in horror as they carried Sebastian away, tears sliding down her face.

He kicked and hit and bit, trying to be set free, but nothing could faze this guy. "Let go of me! Why are you taking me?"

The guard smacked him, scowling. "You're needed. That's all you have to know."

Sebastian scoffed and resisted all the way back to the palace. As he was taken inside, other guards 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed over the handsome young man, whispering things about the prince.

They threw him into a lavish room with a comfortable-looking bed and beautiful mahogany furniture, slamming the door. He whipped back around and banged his fists on it, yelling for them to release him. He wasn't about to give up. He had his family. He was determined to protect them, and stay with them for as long as possible, especially after they were left alone by everyone else.

He beat the door as long as his hands could stand it. They were bruised, becoming bloody. He jiggled the doorknob, hoping the guards were stupid and didn't lock it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He grabbed a vase that was on a dresser and thrust it at the wall.

He stayed up for hours, rubbing his hands and glaring at the stupid door. When his anger was about to boil over again, he simply located something breakable and took his anger out on it. His hands felt better soon enough, and he resumed beating on the door and yelling. He did it not only to hopefully make someone free him, but also just to tick everyone off.

A guard came in a few hours later. He tied his hands and feet and gagged him, mumbling words that he couldn't quite make out.

The guard dropped him on the bed and glared daggers at him. "You better be right here in the morning," he snapped, poking his chest. Sebastian glared back. If looks could kill, the man would be pushing daisies. He spun on his heel and shut the door behind him.

Sebastian lied down on the bed, racking his brain as to how he could bust out. The window? No, he'd kill himself. If he happens to be untied at some point in time and the door happens to be open make a mad dash? No, he could die there, too.

His main focus was getting back to his family. He had better things to do than sit in this stupid palace and wait for something to happen while the people he cared about starved. He attempted to close his eyes, but they seemed to fly back open every time. He ached from the fiasco in the market and his stomach growled.

He couldn't think of what he was supposed to do. He was too mad to sleep. He couldn't walk around or anything. All his escape plans eventually led to death. He thought life sucked before.

He knew it would only get worse from here.

* * *

Fabio bowed before his queen, his smirk wider than usual. Meena rolled her eyes. "Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes, your majesty. We found a rather attractive young man and brought him here for the prince."

Meena smiled, obviously pleased, and crossed her arms. "And his social status?"

The guard frowned, lifting his head. "Your highness, we have no idea. He was rather attractive, so we just picked him up… Hopefully he will suit you and the prince."

She pursed her lips and waved her hand for them to leave. "He better be. This is the prince we're talking about." She ushered a few servants into the throne room. "Make him look presentable. We can't have some dirty-looking peasant for a prince's companion."

_'Two more days...'_ she thought, sighing. _'They'd better make this peasant worthy to a prince_.'

* * *

Agni leaned his cheek into his fist, frowning. ''Mother, I understand why you would want to celebrate, but I am not up for partaking in festivities today.'' The prince tried to reason with the Queen as they sat in the palace, eating lunch together.

His mother wrapped her hands around her cup and slowly closed her eyes, desperately asking Kali for patience. "...Agni." She said in a firm tone. When she opened her eyes again she had a gaze that could freeze a cobra. "I understand why you mourn for your brother's death. Believe me when I say we all feel your sorrow. Soma was the type of soul to never be forgotten. But that does not mean you should abstain for participating in life. Your brother would not want that for you..."

Meena watched her son's expression change from startled, to sadness, to acceptance as she spoke to him. She reached across the table and placed her hand over his, squeezing it comfortingly. "It is time to move on, my son."

As much as Agni didn't want to admit it, she was right. Soma would not want this of him: constantly shutting himself up in his room, not speaking to anyone, hardly eating, hardly _living_. "...Yes. You're right, mother." He relented.

''Good.'' Meena said, smiling as she put her cup down on the table. ''Now, go get dressed after you're done eating. There is only a few hours before your banquet, and I know that you are positively going to adore your gift.'' She grinned, getting up from her seat. Yes, she had seen the prize that Fabio had found for her son. At first, she didn't approve of his scraggly appearance, but after the hand maidens got to him, she wholeheartedly gave her blessings.

''What did you get me?'' Agni asked, raising an eyebrow as his mother moved to leave the room.

''A companion of sorts.'' Meena said, smirking to herself. ''Someone who will always be there when you are feeling lonesome.''

Agni remained quiet at the hint his mother gave him, probably thinking hard about what it could be. An elephant? No, he had five of those already. '_Um..._' He thought, trying to think of something.

''Try not to think too hard, son. You might hurt yourself.'' Meena snickered and Agni frowned.

''Mother!''

''I will see you tonight, dear. Do look your best, like always.''

* * *

Agni sat on a lavish throne raised on a dais in the middle of the grand hall. Despite him and his mother's recent conversation, he appeared to be sulking and seemed disinterested in the bowls of fruit the servants were offering to him. It was time to present the gifts, so Agni was made to sit down on the throne as each and every guest presented his or her gift. Some were small and valuable, others were large and curious. Agni spotted a particularly ornate gift further down the line that peeked his interest.

The other guests in line had distanced themselves from this cart-like object, which was being held on top of the shoulders of two growling, white, Bengal tigers. The cart itself was painted with bright colors and had its contents obscured by a thick veil. Whatever was inside Agni could not tell. But guessing from the way his mother preened upon seeing it, he deduced that this was her gift. He imagined some cute little animal was likely curled up sleeping inside and figured that something like that would be in character for her mother to give him.

Gifts upon gifts were given, some lavish, like jewels, some tradition, like Goddess Kali statues and others foreign curios which Agni could not name. Finally, there came a time when all of the guests had presented their gifts and the only one that remained was the one from his mother; the bright cart being carried by the two tigers. All the guests gathered to the sides, providing enough space so that there was enough room for the big unveiling of the humungous gift.

Queen Meena eagerly scooted forward in her seat, looking at her son out of the corner of her eye. ''Agni. Stop sulking. You're going to enjoy this.'' She smiled and the prince smiled sheepishly at his mother before sliding forward in his throne as well, all of his attention focused on Fabio, who stood in front of the gift. The room got quiet and the music stopped playing as the guard cleared his throat.

''Your majesty, Prince Agni. I have here before you a present from your loving mother, the Queen.'' Fabio walked in front of the gift, running his hand over the fabric covering the present hidden within. ''What lay inside is a rare gem selected out of a sea of ugly stones. Truly, a beautiful work of art, with a fiery spirit to match... if his little spat in the dressing room was anything to go by.'' Everyone around him joined the guard in laughter before Fabio cleared his throat once more. ''And now my prince, I present to you, your gift!'' He said excitedly as two servants came to either side of the curtains and pulled two strings, causing the curtains to open and revealing the prize inside.

Agni nearly choked on his own spit when he saw his present. It was a young man, around 19 years of age. He had short black hair and red colored eyes that looked slightly startled as they took in his surroundings. He pulled at his wrists, testing the rope that held them together in front of him and connected to a long rope, which Fabio now held in his hands. The 'gift' was wearing a red see-through crop top that hugged his chest pleasantly, revealing rosy pink nipples through the fabric. He was wearing Indian-styled pants(think Princess Jasmine) that were see-through as well, the garments being red with orange designs laid throughout the fabric. The only part of the pants that weren't see-through, was the dark red part bikini bottom, that covered his ass and private parts. His hands had intricate, black Indian-styled tattoos* which started from his fingertips and traveled up the back of his hands to his shoulders and curled down towards his nipples. There were golden bracelets on his wrists and biceps as well as his ankles and he was wearing dark red Indian flats for shoes which curled upwards slightly at the toe. Golden necklaces hung from his pale throat which glimmered in the spotlight, and jangled whenever he moved. Lastly, to complete the gift's beautiful look, a bright red jewel with intricate golden chains and red dangling gems rested in the middle of his forehead. Agni could feel his heart pounding at the thought of this beautiful creature now 'belonging' to him.

Applause burst throughout the room as light music started playing quietly in the background again. ''My prince,'' Fabio said, when the applause stopped, as he walked closer to the thrones. The guard actually had to hold fast onto the rope because Sebastian was tugging so hard, trying to get free. ''Your mother offers you this beautiful English flower.'' Fabio smirked and tugged on the rope, causing Sebastian to let out a little startled yell as he was pulled off of the pedestal and onto the floor. The 'gift' barely caught himself from falling down flat on his face. He growled and struggled when Fabio pulled on the rope, dragging Sebastian toward him. This caused the room to giggle quietly, amused at the gift's antics as Agni frowned at how the male was being treated. The prince didn't comment though, too mesmerized by his present's beauty.

The slave struggled when Fabio grabbed his forearm and chin, not liking having those disgusting hands all over him. The guard gripped Sebastian's arm harshly, breaking skin, and the peasant winced, stopping his wriggling. Fabio raised Sebastian's chin up high, presenting the male proudly to his prince. ''This rare desert rune has hair as silky and black as a ravens feather, and eyes the color of red roses. Truly a work of art from the Goddess Kali, my price, that I hope you enjoy.''

''Agni.'' The prince of India finally tore his eyes away form his gift to look at his mother, who was smiling at him encouragingly. ''Go get a closer look.''

The white-haired male gulped, suddenly having a dry throat as he slowly stood up and walked down the steps towards his gift. When the prince came closer, Fabio let Sebastian go and pushed the raven towards him. Agni could only stare in shock for a few moments. This male was even more breath-taking up close. After a second, he gulped and reached out to touch his gift's cheek. ''My my, you are beautiful.'' He complimented, but the peasant knocked his hand away with his tied wrists, taking a step back.

''Do not touch me.'' Sebastian hissed angrily. He knew for a fact that this was Agni, prince of all India, but he cared not. Sebastian was so angry, that he would even defy the royal family. To think that _this_ was the reason he was taken away from his family, the only people whom he loved: to be a prince's play thing. The thought made him sick.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Meena approached her son, who was smiling gently. "How is it?"

Agni glanced between Sebastian and his mother. "_He's_ amazing," he replied, putting emphasis on the fact that this gift was not an 'it'.

"How about you go in the garden and get to know him?" she said as Fabio handed the prince the rope.

Agni nodded and led his gift to the garden just as the his party drew to a close. He and Soma used to stay in this particular garden for hours, admiring the beautiful trees and exotic flowers. The prince led the raven over to a particular spot, and they both stood amidst a ring of spider lilies, a beautiful shade of red.

The prince untied Sebastian and threw the rope on the ground. "What is your name?" he asked, kicking it away.

Sebastian scoffed at him, his red eyes seeming to pierce through his skin. "Why should I tell _you_?" he snapped, looking at the guards who stood not too far away. '_And there goes any hope of running away. That's just great.'_

Agni furrowed his brows and took a step closer to the raven and reaching out to touch him. "I won't hurt you or anything, I promise-" He was cut short by Sebastian's hand smacking his cheek, knocking him back a bit as a guard grabbed the slave by his shoulders harshly. Another took his arm and twisted it, making him moan.

Sebastian managed to crane his neck and stare Agni right in the eyes. "I don't want to be here, I have a life! I have a family! I just want to go back! I _hate _you!"

The words stung Agni's heart, and for a moment, he was dumbstruck. He was hurt that someone would say that, and for a moment, he was appalled that this gift of his would be so low as to speak it to a prince. Then, he realized: Sebastian had a perfectly good reason to be cold towards him. Agni didn't quite know the circumstances; all he could infer was that he was taken from the ones he loved. Sympathy crept into the white-haired male and he looked down.

The guard continued to twist the raven's arm as another pulled out a knife. Agni gasped and lunged for his hand, stopping him before the blade plunged into Sebastian's chest. "Don't kill him!"

Sebastian's shaky breaths were the only sounds at that moment as the guards backed away from him, making sure to block the entrance. He dropped to his knees, clutching his red arms tightly and glaring at the floor. The prince shivered as the pale-skinned male looked up at him with his heartless eyes.

Agni looked at the guards, his cheek stinging. "Just give him some time. That's what he needs." He smiled at Sebastian, who furrowed his brows at the prince's kindness.

The younger man slowly rose back to his feet and guards led him back to his room, looking over his shoulder many times. Why did Agni protest? Why didn't he just be all gung-ho about it and let him die?

After a few minutes, Sebastian began to regret his actions. This must not have been the prince's idea. He wished he could apologize, at least, but still wasn't too sure. He was still quite ticked off after the night's events, after all.

The guards locked Sebastian in his room and Agni instructed them not to tell his mother about what happened. She would most likely have him executed, and he wouldn't be able to protest. The prince knew time would be the best remedy. Rather, he hoped time would be the best remedy. All he could do was wait...

* * *

Months later, Agni knocked on Sebastian's door and entered, finding him staring out the window. He smiled and pointed outside. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

Sebastian pondered this for a moment, then stood up. "Sure. Sounds good." They walked to the stables and mounted their horses, then galloped to one of the very few fields this area had to offer.

After his birthday, Agni allowed Sebastian to cool down, think things over. Soon, Sebastian apologized and somewhat accepted the prince as a friend. He was still rather submissive and tended to be quiet, but he was more open than before.

They seemed to have gotten to know each other a bit more and Meena was pleased with how the plan was turning out. All she had to do was sit back and wait for this friendship to form into a _deeper_ relationship.

After riding for a few minutes, they decided to stop at a nice place and sit down to rest and eat some fruits that they brought. Even though they were full after dinner, they both always had room left to stuff themselves (yet again) with loquats and various types of berries.

"What is England like?" Agni suddenly asked, attempting to trigger conversation.

Sebastian looked for the right words. "It rained a lot, but it was nice. It was really busy where I lived. People were always on the street. Horse-drawn carriages cluttered the road." He set his chin on his fist. "I really miss it, actually."

Agni frowned. "Why didn't you ever go back?"

"Because my family was ridiculed for something terrible that my uncle did. I have no clue as to what." The raven stared off into the distance, deep in thought.

The silvery-haired prince grinned. "Well, at least it's over! You're happy here, aren't you?"

Sebastian didn't change his line of sight. "I suppose."

Agni sighed. Perhaps his choice of words weren't the best. He peeked at the other from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but notice how he tapped his thumb against his slender neck and grinned.

The prince must have been full-fledgedly staring at him at some point, because Sebastian soon gave him a funny look. "What, do I have something on my face?"

Agni jumped a bit. "N-no, you don't." He averted his eyes, focusing on his ankles. "Sebastian," he said, trying to find words to say.

His friend turned his head back, his face remaining emotionless. Agni lifted his head and stared into his eyes. He gulped and leaned forwards, gently pressing his lips against Sebastian's.

Sebastian raised his brows in surprise. Soon, his eyelids became heavy, and they shut completely. He didn't know what this burning feeling in his chest was. But, it urged him to move closer to Agni.

He seemed to have lost control of all of his actions, because he lifted his hand and slid it up Agni's chest to his neck, pulling the older man even nearer to him. Agni deepened the kiss, and Sebastian slowly allowed him to explore his mouth and slip his arm around his waist.

Their heartbeats seemed to synchronize for a second as their lips were locked. Agni pulled his gift closer to him and gently rubbed his back. Sebastian took fistfuls of the prince's white hair with his hand, resting his other on the taller man's neck, occasionally tightening his grip.

Agni slowly moved his hand down to Sebastian's hip. The raven didn't seem fazed by this and simply kept kissing him back, continuing to fondle his hair.

Sebastian hadn't been thinking before, which wasn't like him. When he finally considered the fact that this moment was really happening, he broke the kiss abruptly and scrambled away from him. '_What in God's name am I doing? I'm a fricking idiot! Was this what I was brought here for? No, it wasn't, it wasn't meant for us to end up like this. I can't end up like this. I can't. I won't.'_

Agni pursed his lips in confusion. "What is it…?" He furrowed his brows, worried.

Sebastian shook his head and got up, backing away. "I can't do this," he mumbled, mounting his horse and riding away. He leaned forward, dashing for the palace.

He wasn't sure what he was doing; he wasn't sure of anything at that point. He had to get away, he needed to think, process things. He was _supposed_ to hate this guy. '_He__ tore me from my family. No, it was his mother, I was a gift from her- but it was Agni's fault. Wasn't it? But… God, I don't know, I don't know…'_

"Sebastian, wait!" Agni stumbled to his feet, holding out his hand. "Don't leave!"

He sighed as Sebastian ignored him, disappearing over a hill. He sadly pet his own brown mare and took her reins, slowly leading her back.

Sebastian neared the stables of the palace and slowed his horse to a stop. He eyed the gate and bit his lip. This was his chance. He didn't know if there were guards, but, he turned his horse towards the city and snapped the reins, going as quickly as he could towards it.

He had to get out. He couldn't take any more of Agni, he wasn't sure how he felt about the man, and it scared him to think that he might be developing feelings for the prince. Soon, Sebastian was just about to reach the wall that separated the palace from the kingdom. He was so close. He could hear his father's voice at that instant, he could feel his mother's embrace. All of a sudden, the gate shut and guards surrounded him.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for the cliffie! *Troll face* Okay, so how this story came about was that VocaDancer wanted to do a collab with me, and we got to talking and eventually we came up with this little beauty of a story :] I wanted to do AgnixSebastian because I think that they're an obvious couple idea in the anime, because Agni is really the only person that Sebastian shows emotion to, like when he was completely surprised when Agni managed to get the servants to actually be helpful for a change.**

**This was my first collab story with someone and I had fun, and am still having fun, it's not over yet XD Idk when the next and final chapter will be up, but we will try to have it up soon, yep yep :] Have a good day guys, and please leave a review :] Ja!~**

**~Migoto Nami**

* * *

**Vocadancer- Hey errybody! Thanks a million for clicking on this story and stuff. Nami had a great idea, didn't she? So far, this has been a lot of fun to write with her and I can't wait to see the whole thing all together. She's an amazing writer and I'm really happy to work with her on this. It's my first collab as well. I hope everybody likes! C:**

**-Vocadancer**

* * *

**~I've said it once up there and I'll say it again, this is Collab Story with VocaDancer, she wrote half of this and deserves some love everybody, cuz she did a spankin good job :) Luv chu buddy~**

***VocaDancer's page: : / / w w w . u / / r**

***For Bassy's tattoos, go here: : / / s 3 . / / / 0 4 / 2 8 / . j p g (but without the spaces, and it travels longer up his arm and chest)**

* * *

**~Random Short~**

Sebastian banged his head on the pipes under the sink when he heard Ciel call his name loudly. He sighed and set the wrench down on the floor beside him. He wiped his hands on a cloth and rolled up his sleeves.

Bard's recent accident in the kitchen left the pipes almost destroyed He should know by now that the sink is not the place to store his sticks of dynamite.

The dark-haired butler walked into Ciel's room and saw him sitting at his desk in front of that darn computer. That's all he did nowadays- play games, watch videos, chat, browsing the Internet. Sebastian swore he was addicted.

"It's broken, fix it," The Earl said, leaning his head back.

Sebastian sighed and walked over to the brand-new laptop he bought. It seemed to screw up more than anything, but it was decent. He was currently playing a game of Minecraft and was apparently in the midst of slaying zombies when it froze up, then would not fix itself no matter how much he clicked.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sebastian snapped, popping Ciel's hand. "You're not supposed to click it like that, it makes it worse!"

He scoffed at his butler and allowed him to reach over and press a series of keys. The computer shut down and Ciel jumped. "Hey! I was playing that, you know! I didn't get to save! I completed an exact replica of this mansion-"

Sebastian glared at him as the computer restarted. "Do I _look_ like I care right about now?"

Ciel groaned loudly. "But I had so many other things too, like two YouTube tabs and a Facebook chat! Then I had a few other tabs that were really important…."

"Bochan, looking at embarrassing pictures of me does not count as important."

He resumed the system and a window popped up suddenly that showed a video of Sebastian cuddling a black cat to his face and baby-talking to it, saying that it was his "true love" and all that.

The butler's face turned a bright shade of red and he straightened himself. "Where did you get that…?"

"This morning while you were in the garden."

Ciel burst into laughter as he watched the video and minimized it. Sebastian froze and his eyes went wide when he saw...

87,000 views on YouTube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. If I owned Sebastian...let's just say he would never leave my bedroom. Ever. He'd be my little sex slave...ahem...yea. **

**Songs Listened To When Writing:** _You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart by Love Handel from Phineas and Ferb_**, Inside of You by Hoobastank, Candy Shop by 50 Cent**

**~This is a collab with iEmma1313, she wrote a lot of this and is a damn good writer :]~**

* * *

Sebastian ducked his head down against his steed's neck to avoid low hanging branches as he kicked his horse to go faster and faster through the bramble. He could hear guards crying out after him, but he just made his horse do crazy figure-eights and zig-zags to throw them off. He had to get away. What was he thinking? He SHOULD have been focusing on trying to plan a way to escape this entire time, yet his mind was clouded with thoughts of the prince. Sebastian shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to focus on his mother and father instead. They were probably suffering more out on the streets without him...and the way that he'd been living all this time, it was as if he'd completely forgotten about them...

Suddenly, Sebastian heard hooves getting even closer to him. They were thundering all around him and he wondered just how many guards the palace had. They were running around him in a ring, drawing in closer and closer until eventually the raven was forced to stop and was surrounded on all sides.

_"Damn it.." _He growled inwardly. _"Damn it damn it!"_

"What madness is this?" The lead guard gruffed, getting off of his horse. He appeared to be the same guy that had captured him on the streets three months prior. Sebastian now had new found hatred for this man. "How is a servant to go running away from his master like that?''

Sebastian didn't think that the guard could get him while he was still on top of his horse. But this was obviously a bad thing to assume, because he was riding a trained war horse. Fabio shouted a word in Hindi that Sebastian didn't understand and without warning, the animal dropped down on to its front knees. Unprepared, Sebastian pitched forward over the horse's shoulders and fell harshly to the ground.

Before he could even recoil from the impact, Fabio stormed over to Sebastian, grabbed him by his arm and roughly twisted it backwards. The raven clenched his eyes in pain and a tight, uncomfortable noise elicited from his throat.

"You get one thing straight, _boy._" Fabio said the last word as demeaning as possible. "You were brought to the palace for one purpose and _one _purpose only: and that is to satisfy our prince's sexual hunger." Fabio started to tie Sebastian's hands in a very tight knot.

The raven didn't struggle in response, too surprised by this realization. So all he had been, all he _was _to Agni was just some sex toy? Sebastian felt like a fool, an utterly huge fool. To think that he had actually been starting to like Agni, too(not that he would have admitted it, though). '_I'm such an idiot..._' He thought, staring down at the cold ground below him, not knowing exactly what to feel right now. He was so confused...

"Our prince is too kind-hearted, and did not want to force himself upon you as any of us would have. Our Prince has been very considerate of your feelings. And yet you repay him by trying to run away like this? Unforgivable!" Fabio jerked Sebastian upwards and threw him over the back of his horse, who had been tethered to the saddle of another guard's. "This has gone on long enough: You are returning to the palace with us-willingly or not. And we will prepare you for our Prince's feasting with a secret Hindi ritual of fertility and love." Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Fabio let out a loud "Ha!" and his horse bolted forward. As a result, Sebastian's voice was lost to he thundering sound of the horse's hooves.

* * *

The water the hand servants shoved Sebastian into was pleasantly warm. But that by no means made this any more enjoyable for him. His body was obscured by large fluffy mounds of bubbles, and a pungent scent of lavender and lilies overwhelmed the water. He was being forcefully held down by three servants while two others scrubbed his body. Their hands were working in rhythmic scrubbing motions under the bubbles and even though they were cleaning him, Sebastian still felt unbelievably dirty. Having people that he didn't know touch him without his permission made him feel worthless, like he didn't have any rights as a human being.

Once he was washed and rinsed they did something that Sebastian did not like AT ALL: Each of his limbs had been restricted by a servant while one unfortunate soul had the pleasure of trimming back the thick, dark roots around his manhood, only leaving a patch of blackness above his groin. How he had wanted to struggle and get away, but then he thought better of it. It would probably mean his unmentionables being chopped off if he had tried to squirm.

After that was over they proceeded to dress him in as little clothing as possible; only a thong, if one could even call it that. It was orange around his front and someone could see through it if they looked closely enough. The entire back was just different colored beads and they were very uncomfortable between his ass cheeks. Other than that, they decorated his body with Indian tattoos up and down his legs, arms and back as well as part of his chest. He was still wearing that forehead jewel that he had on when he first met Agni and the gem matched the red studs that they had pierced his nipples with. The studs had silver long chains that ran and crisscrossed along his back and chest, completing the picture.

Sebastian felt so exposed in what he was wearing. His brow twisted in outrage and disgust. If Agni thought that he was just going to walk in here and have his way with him, then he had another thing coming.

"We have prepared the concubine for you, sir. As you requested." The head servant said, bowing to Fabio upon the presentation of Sebastian, who's face was red from both shame and anger. Fabio wiggled his eye brows at the sight and stroked his angular chin.

"Hmmmmnn excellent work as always, my friend!"

"My pleasure sir."

"Oh no. It shall be _my _pleasure when I warm up the concubine in the chambers."

At this, Sebastian's head snapped up in surprise. Say what? What did he mean by that? No, he couldn't possibly mean-

''Are you sure? You don't have to-'' The head servant started to say, oblivious to Sebastian's sudden distress.

''No. As I said, it shall be _my_ pleasure.'' Fabio said and grabbed the raven non too gently. ''Let's go you.'' He gruffed and began dragging him away to Agni's chambers, two hand servants following behind to offer assistance.

* * *

Meanwhile, the prince was quite concerned when he finally returned home.''...What do you mean he hasn't come back yet?'' Agni asked, eyes wide in confusion. He had just arrived back at the palace with his horse and had taken his time coming back, sure that Sebastian wanted some space.

The prince had no idea what had come over him back there...well actually he did. Sebastian was gorgeous, anyone with eyes could see that. But that was still no excuse to just kiss him out of the blue. Thinking about it just made Agni feel ashamed for basically taking advantage of the raven like that. On the way back home, the prince promised himself that he would try and make it up to the red-eyed man, somehow. But when he arrived back at the palace, the guards at the front were surprised to see that Sebastian was not with their prince. That could only mean that Sebastian had gotten lost on the way back or... or he had tried to run away.

Agni shook his head, not wanting to think of that possibility. It hurt to think that Sebastian didn't want to stay with him. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that the raven was being kept here against his will, but still...Agni was beginning to think that they were starting to form a friendship, a bond. At least he hoped that they were...

''I'll go and find him.'' Agni said and climbed up onto his horse. He wanted to find out for himself exactly what Sebastian thought about him, and if the raven were to tell the prince that he didn't want to stay with him then...Agni would let him leave. If only for Sebastian's happiness.

The Indian turned to go but the guards stopped him. ''My prince, we will accompany you. It is late, and dangerous to traverse alone.''

Agni bit his lip. He didn't really want to wait for them to get their own horses and follow him, but he had to admit, three people searching was better than just one. ''Alright, I thank you. Just please make haste.''

''Yes your majesty!'' The guards saluted their prince and left to retrieve their own horses, which wasn't really necessary entirely. The two of them knew that Sebastian was actually inside the palace; they had seem him being dragged in. Fabio had given them orders though, to keep this a secret from the prince and to entertain him long enough while Sebastian was prepared. Tonight was to be a special surprise for their prince. And what a surprise it would be, indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the palace, Fabio dragged Sebastain into the Prince's chambers and the two hand servants shut the doors, closing off the only way to escape.

"Let go of me!" Sebastian hissed through his teeth and gave his arm a swift yank trying to free himself. But it didn't matter. Fabio was too strong. The raven felt the two servants' hands on his back, gently guiding him towards the bed. Sebastian felt his heart sink. He stiffened his legs and dug his heels into the floor, trying to stop Fabio's advance to the bed.

"Oh no you don't." Fabio growled and tossed the raven haired male over his shoulder like a claimed prize.

Sebastian was momentarily stunned by this. He was by no means a short man, so it surprised him entirely when he was just picked up without any effort. The raven quickly recovered though, and pushed against the guard's shoulders. He clawed at his skin and beat on his stupid thick head. Anything, _anything _to try and get loose. But Fabio still didn't budge. Seriously, was this guy made of iron or something?

The bed creaked as Fabio threw Sebastian onto it and quickly pinned him down with his body. No matter how much Sebastian wriggled, he couldn't get free from under Fabio's massive weight. The two hand servants came and pulled Sebastian up slightly before tying his wrists together behind him. "There. That should keep you out of trouble." Fabio said, sitting back and admiring his handy work and motioning with his hand for one of the servants to go and get something.

When the guard wasn't paying attention, Sebastian swung his leg up between the fork of Fabio's legs in a swift kick and took delight in hearing the man produce a tight groan. His hands flew to his groin and he doubled over, brow twisted and growling in pain. When Fabio raised his gaze back up to Sebastian, his eyes were hooded and outraged. Sebastian would not be intimidated though. He returned Fabio's death stare with a poisonous glare of his own.

"You little wretch." Fabio growled. He grabbed both of Sebastian's ankles in a bone crushing grip and brought his legs up into a V, making the raven gasp. One of the servants came to the bed with what looked like a bottle of something but Fabio just glared and shook his head. The guard stuck his first two fingers in his own mouth and coated them thickly with saliva. "I shall take much pleasure in being rough with you.''

"What! No-"

But before Sebastian could even struggle, Fabio unlatched the raven's underwear from the back and stabbed his first two fingers up inside him. Sebastian let out a loud yell in pain but the pleasure was evident on Fabio's face. Even though the guard's fingers were wet, it still hurt horribly to have _anything_shoved up there suddenly. And what was worse, Fabio didn't even wait for Sebastian to adjust. He continued to finger the raven regardless of the slave's whines and cries. He tried squirming but the position he was in pretty much prevented any escape.

Fabio took much delight in watching the slim man beneath him writhe and pull at the sheets. The slave turned his face away with a growl, refusing to let Fabio see the mortified blush on his sculpted cheeks."Rrrrhh...ah-hah!" Sebastian yelled suddenly. His entire body spasmed when Fabio crooked his fingers and toyed with a fleshy nub inside of him.

"There now." Fabio cooed with contempt. "That's a good little whore." He scissored his fingers and delighted at the feeling of Sebastian's hole stretching and tensing around his fingers.

Sebastian had never known such hatred for another human being than he had for Fabio at that moment. "Stop that...! Leave me...mnnmn...aloone.." It ached, the slight friction burning him. Fabio's fingers were thrusting in and out of him just a bit too quickly. He wanted them out, and he hated the fact that _Fabio_, of all people, was doing this to him.

But what he hated more was that it slightly started to feel good. He could feel his member twitch every now and then with interest: it was like his body was acting on it's own. "I said stop it! Let go of me!" Sebastian growled and began to struggle. But his efforts only hurt himself more. With a resigned whimper he relented and shamefully spread his legs. "...I hate you...I hate you so much..." Sebastian ground out through his gritted teeth.

"Oh but your body says otherwise." Fabio said, pulling his fingers out. "See?" Sebastian made a small noise in his throat when Fabio placed his fingers against his hole again and slightly applied pressure. They slid in with only a little resistance. "You're sucking me in. Stop lying: You like this, don't you?"

"S...Screw you." Sebastian growled, turning his face away. He felt ashamed when he began panting in excitement; at the exhilarating feeling in his chest making his heart beat so fast; and most of all at the tingling feeling that was beginning to occur around his entrance.

"Oh but we're not done yet." Fabio said with a sneer. He snapped his fingers and one of the hand servants was at the bed side in an instant. He appeared to have some sort of ring in his hand. ''Flip him.'' The guard commanded and Sebastian's world spun for a moment as he was quickly turned over onto his stomach. He felt hands pull his knees apart and raise his ass as well.

Sebastian jerked and gasped when he felt one of the servants fondle his half-hard member. He faintly heard the sound of something being popped open and tried to see what it was, but the servants were blocking his view. He flinched when something cold and wet was spread over his entrance before fingers were once again inside him, spreading the substance around.

The raven growled as he felt himself begin to shiver and struggled as best as he could, which wasn't that much considering the position he was forced into. Sebastian felt a hand calmly rub his back and one of the guards whisper for him to relax and calm down, but he wouldn't listen. It was easy for the servants to say that; they weren't the ones being violated.

The fingers were removed from inside of him, but the grip on his member tightened to the point of being painful. Sebastian winced and grew limp. He felt the hold on his member loosen some and Fabio lean down and lick his ear before whispering, ''Good boy.'' Sebastian grit his teeth and tried to ram his head against the guards', but Fabio retreated before they could connect.

Sebastian heard Fabio order one of the servants to go and get some things, but he couldn't concentrate on the words because the hand on his crotch started to pump him harshly. The raven swallowed a moan and leaned his head down against the bed sheets, his eyes drooping slightly as a blush stained his pale cheeks. His erection was getting harder and harder with every thrust, but there was no pleasure. Everything was forced, and it made him feel humiliated that his body was reacting to this treatment even though his mind clearly didn't want this.

Eventually, that hand removed itself and Sebastian let out a small sigh. It felt like there was a rock between his legs. Fabio looked over the raven-haired male as one of the hand servants wiped the sweat off of Sebastian's forehead and neck. His eyes locked with one of the servants. ''Put it on him.''

''What?'' Sebastian panted, not liking the sound of that.

''Yes,'' The servant said and retrieved that ring from earlier. Red-ruby eyes stared as it was brought down in between his legs. Sebastian hissed when he felt the cold ring wrap around his erection snugly, keeping the member stiff, but also preventing it from releasing.

Sebastian shivered and rubbed his crotch against the sheets in a vain attempt to get the ring off, but he quickly stopped when Fabio leaned over him again, breathing in his ear. ''There we are.'' The guard whispered as he tied the raven's thong back onto him.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and glared at the guard. ''My my.'' Fabio said, smirking as he took Sebastian's chin into his hand. ''Even after all this, you still have such a temper.'' The guard chuckled and removed his hand when the raven responded by trying to bite. Fabio grabbed Sebastian's hair and craned his neck backwards painfully. ''I would train you myself, but you belong to our prince. So behave and thank your lucky stars, boy.''

''Fuck you!'' Sebastian spat. No matter what, he would not give in. He would not stop fighting. He wasn't about to just spread his legs like a common whore.

''Such language.'' Fabio chuckled and snapped his fingers, a hand-servant appearing beside Sebastian. The raven shuddered when a blindfold was secured over his eyes and his vision was shrouded in black. ''We have wasted enough time preparing, get everything ready for the prince, quickly!'' Fabio shouted and then everything happened so fast after that.

Sebastian was turned over onto his back and his legs were once again separated and tied down to the bed as pillows were arranged underneath him to prop up his chest and bottom. A gloss was spread over the raven's skin so that it shone in the dim light of the room and was soft to the touch. Lastly, flowers were thrown all around the bed and floor to add to the scenery.

When all that was finished, Sebastian flinched when his chin was once again grabbed by Fabio. The guard forced his mouth open and poured something down Sebastian's throat that tasted horrible. ''Enjoy your night...'' He snickered. ''I hope the Prince tires of you soon. I will have great pleasure in selling you when he throws you away.'' It wasn't uncommon for the rich to buy concubines and then sell them when they tired of them, and Fabio sincerely hoped that Prince Agni would do the same. '' Keep that in mind tonight, and satisfy him, or else...'' The guard warned and Sebastian twisted his chin out of the guards grip, not bothering to respond. Fabio frowned down at the slave before untying the sash at the end of the bed and drawing the canopy curtains around the piece of furniture. Sebastian heard a few words being spoken in Hindi and then the door opening and closing, leaving him alone in the room.

When he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, the raven twisted and turned, trying to get loose. His erection was growing unbearably painful to deal with. After a few minutes of trying, he settled down to catch his breath, panting. It was when he noticed that he couldn't stop panting that something was wrong. His entrance was twitching with need and the raven couldn't stop himself from rubbing against the sheets to try and relieve himself as the aphrodisiac in his system started to take full affect.

* * *

Agni sighed greatly and entered the palace. His search efforts had been fruitless, and now he didn't know what to do. He figured that he did indeed screw up and had to accept that Sebastian was gone. The guards that had helped him to search had been sympathetic and promised to lead a full search party come the morning. They had also politely asked him to get some sleep, seeing as staying up worrying wouldn't get him anywhere. Agni couldn't help agreeing with them in the end, knowing that stressing out over Sebastian's whereabouts wouldn't bring the raven back.

The prince sullenly shuffled towards his room, intent on just going straight to bed, but what he found in his room made him rethink his plans. Agni gasped and his brows met in confusion when he saw Sebastian on his bed, in rather inappropriate attire, tied in place. "S-Sebastian?" Agni muttered, quickly closing the door behind him lest someone happens to pass by. Sebastian kept quiet, a scowl painted on his face.

"Sebastian, what in the world is… What is all this?" Agni inquired, trying not to stare as he brought a hand up to his face, feeling a nose bleed coming on.

"Ask your sick guards." Sebastian rolled his eyes underneath his blindfold, just imagining the Prince's perverted expression at seeing him like this. The thought made him extremely angry and embarrassed.

Agni leaned against the door, a look of disbelief on his face. "They did this to you?"

"No, the _Queen_ did." Sebastian said sarcastically. He thought for a moment. Technically, she _did_ do this to him since she was the one who ordered for him to be brought to Agni. But it was also the guards' fault for choosing him and not some other guy.

Agni sighed and walked over to the raven, noticing how Sebastian immediately tensed up. Agni could practically feel the fear coming from him and frowned, reaching out and untying the blindfold. The Englishman furrowed his brows, looking up at the prince in confusion. "What are you doing? You're not going to rape me then sell me off or kill me or something?"

"No, I would never do something like that. It would be wrong. You didn't ask to be brought into this," Agni said gently, getting up and digging in his bedside drawer for something pointed to cut the ropes.

Sebastian looked away, trying to control his breathing, which was now coming out in short, quiet pants. The nape of his neck tingled from when Agni touched there to untie his blindfold, the skin feeling like it was on fire from that one simple touch. It was at this point that Sebastian knew that Fabio had drugged him. He had tried to deny it up until now, but the facts where there, looking him right in the face. He suddenly flinched as Agni touched his right knee, holding it still and cutting the rope using a small dagger.

"I apologize." Agni walked around to the other side of the bed. He held underneath Sebastian's calf so that he could cut the other rope. He didn't notice as Sebastian bit his lower lip slightly from his touch. "I never imagined something like this would happen." And he truly didn't. Agni was smart yes, but when it came to surprises and subtle hints he was kind of a bit slow. He had always been a sort of face-value kind of guy. So when someone did something unexpected, like this, he usually was very surprised.

Sebastian shook his head. "I..." He whispered, letting his legs slowly arrange themselves into a more comfortable position. He didn't know if he could honestly believe that or not. His breath hitched in surprise when Agni suddenly wrapped his arms around him and brought him in close against his chest. '_Oh god...'_ Sebastian's mind reeled as Agni's heady scent of sage and incense assaulted his sensitive nostrils. His heart quickened in his chest and he tried to control his breathing as Agni's velvety low voice murmured into his ear.

"Stay still now." A moment later Sebastian felt a tug come from his wrists. He heard a _snap _andthen the soft thump of the loose ends of ropes binding his wrists fall to the sheets. As soon as Agni was finished he released Sebastian and scooted a comfortable distance away from him on the bed. Sebastian really appreciated Agni giving him space after this whole...ordeal. But still...he couldn't deny the disappointment he felt when he no longer had the Indian's skin pressing against his.

The prince noticed Sebastian's irregular breathing pattern immediately when they were so close together and a concerned frown now rested upon his face. He also noticed how Sebastian's skin was extremely hot...and smooth. His fingers itched to touch the raven again. And who could blame him? The Englishman looked stunning, the dim fire's glow in the room accentuating his natural wine-red colored eyes. The prince held himself back from touching him though, watching silently as Sebastian sat up and rubbed at his red wrists. The silence enveloped them for a few moments before Agni broke it, concern lacing his eyes.

''Are you alright? You look extremely flushed.'' He reached out to touch Sebastian's forehead, but his hand was slapped away.

''Do not touch me.'' Sebastian hissed and got up from the bed. He had to find some clothes. Now. He felt extremely exposed in what he was wearing and the fact that Agni was around just made it worse. The raven still hadn't gotten over that kiss from before. A blush came onto his cheeks at the thought, and he averted his eyes.

Agni noticed that Sebastian was shaking and got up as well. ''Sebastian. Perhaps you should lay down-'' The rest of his words were cut off as the raven stumbled, his legs feeling like jello. The prince was there though, and he steadied Sebastian as the younger male fell against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

Sebastian grit his teeth together. "Agni." He ground out. "Let. Go of me."

"No, Sebastian." The older male held firm. "You're not well enough to stand on your own. Please, let me-"

"And just what would you know about it, hunh?" Sebastian growled, flailing around to try and get out of the other male's hold. But it was useless. Agni's copper-toned arms locked him firmly in place. So he tried struggling more to get out of his grasp.

Ok. Now this was getting out of control. "Sebastian." Agni pleaded through a strained voice. Even when this man was drugged he was still powerful. "Please calm down. I'm only trying to help yo-"

Sebastian attempted to thrash to the side to throw Agni off once and for all. But instead he lost his balance and sent the both of them toppling backwards. Sebastian clenched his eyes and prepared for impact on to the hard floor. But instead of hitting the floor his body bounced slightly as it collided with the bed. When he opened his eyes the bed wasn't under him though...Agni was.

The prince was dazed for a second as Sebastian placed his hands on the bed on each side of Agni's head, pushing down so he could sit up. The raven flushed as he felt the inside of his thighs burn from touching the Indian's heated skin. Sebastian was reminded about his still hard cock quite suddenly when it twitched with interest at being so close to another person. Startled, Sebastian quickly moved to get off of the prince and put some distance between them, but was stopped when Agni grabbed his hips, keeping him in place.

''Sebastian.'' Agni said seriously, getting his gift's attention. ''You must calm down.''

''No.'' The raven said immediately, placing his hands atop Agni's and trying to yank them off. ''Release me.''

The Englishman's eyes widened when he was flipped onto his back, Agni staring down at him. ''Stop this. I am not going to hurt you.''

Sebastian scoffed and looked off to the side. ''Says the man who had his servants molest me against my will.''

''Sebastian!'' Agni slammed his hands down on the bed and grabbed the raven's chin, forcing the younger male to look at him. ''I did not do that. I would never ask for them to do something like this to you!''

''Why should I believe you?'' Sebastian spat, red eyes narrowing in anger. ''I'm just your _present_, your _sex toy_.'' Agni's eyes widened in surprise, but the raven continued on. ''I was brought here for your own pleasure, Agni, since the very beginning. That's why I was taken away from everything I held dear, to pleasure _you!_'' Sebastian twisted his chin out of Agni's grip, the prince putting up little resistance. ''Well I'm not going to! I'd rather die than be the play thing of some perverted prince.''

Agni started to shake as the two of them stared at each other. ''...What?''

''You heard me. I won't do it.''

Agni shook his head. "No, not that. You were taken away? From everything you held dear? What are you talking about?"

Sebastian's outraged face subsided to one of mild confusion. Then his brow furrowed once more. "Don't play dumb with me. You knew about this from the very beginning."

"No, Sebastian. I _swear_ I didn't. I had no knowledge that you even existed until I saw you on my birthday." Agni's eyes showed genuine honesty in them that had Sebastian instantly rethinking his assumption.

''You mean...you really had no idea?'' The raven blinked when the prince cupped his cheek desperately.

''No, I did not. I would never want to hurt you in such a way, Sebastian.'' Sebastian found himself momentarily speechless as Agni caressed the side of his cheek as his other hand slid down the raven's side. The prince was unable to control his touches due to Sebastian's close proximity. ''If I had known, I would have set you free immediately.'' Agni swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought.

''You would have?'' Sebastian questioned, bringing his own hand up to his face and gripping onto the prince's fingers. Agni laced their fingers together and nodded in response. Wine red eyes looked off to the side of the room before the raven whispered, ''Then... what about now?''

There was a silence in the room before Agni untangled himself from Sebastian and moved to get off of him. ''If you wish to leave, Sebastian, then you may. I will make certain that no one will stop you.'' The prince's white hair shielded his broken expression from the Englishman as he said those words.

Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw this and he gripped onto the prince's arm before he could get too far. Agni looked down at him in confusion and the two of them locked eyes. ''...And what if I didn't want to leave?'' He didn't know what he was saying anymore. He should be taking the freedom that had just been handed to him, should be running to be with his family. And yet, he hesitated. As soon as he had seen that expression Agni had adorned at the thought of the both of them separating, his heart had squeezed painfully, and now he had no idea what he truly wanted. But he did know one thing; he didn't want Agni to disappear from his life.

In an instant, the prince was back over Sebastian, pinning the raven's hands down by his head and lacing their fingers together. Agni's eyes were completely serious as he said, ''Then I would lavish you with as much attention and happiness as I possibly could. I would try with everything that I am to keep you at my side, even if it meant giving up my throne.'' Shock was apparent on Sebastian's face, but the prince continued onward, gulping as his face flushed even more.

Agni tenderly brushed a few pieces of hair out of the raven's face as he leaned down so that their lips were only centimeters apart. ''Sebastian Michaelis. From the moment I met you, I have wanted to hold you like this. You are beautiful, smart, strong and kind. I feel like the Goddess Kali has blessed me ten times over by just allowing me to know you. I know now that I have caused endless amounts of grief in your life...'' Sebastian frowned as he watched Agni bite his lip as the grip on his hands tightened. ''But I desperately wish for a chance to make it up to you, to make you smile, to make things...right.''

''Agni...'' Sebastian started to say, but the prince cut him off.

''Please give me that chance.'' Agni pleaded before connecting their lips softly. Sebastian felt his eyes starting to droop, just like during their last kiss. He gripped onto Agni's strong bicep as the prince wrapped an arm between the slave's waist and the bedding. A pair of their hands was still intertwined as they kissed and Sebastian could feel Agni's thumb rubbing slow, comforting circles over his heated skin.

All too soon, the prince pulled away to give them both air and Sebastian panted slightly as Agni started ravishing his face and neck with nips and kisses. The slave could feel his skin starting to burn again as he felt Agni caress his hip and bite at his jugular gently. Sebastian shivered when he felt Agni's knee lodge itself in between his legs. The prince's knee wasn't even touching him, but just knowing that it was there made Sebastian's erection pulse painfully with arousal.

''Agni...'' The raven whispered as the Indian trailed his tongue down to his nipples. Sebastian gripped the other male's white colored hair as the prince played with the red colored studs piercing the nubs using his tongue. Sebastian could feel the chains connected to the studs dance across his chest with Agni's movements and the feeling of the cold metal against his heated skin caused the raven to shiver.

The red-eyed male gasped when he felt the prince tug on the side of his thong, causing the fabric to shift over his hard member and create pleasurable friction that had him biting back a moan. ''Sebastian.'' The slave looked up at the prince, eyes half lidded and mouth panting. Agni was starting at his erection through the thin orange fabric of his underwear and Sebastian could clearly see the lust in his dark colored eyes. ''I will be honest with you.'' Their eyes met before Agni was hovering over Sebastian again, their faces only inches apart. ''I want you so badly right now, and I do not think I can control myself any longer if I am allowed to continue.'' From the way he sounded, it was like Sebastian was the prince and Agni was the slave instead, begging for the raven's consent. ''So if you truly want me to stop, now would be the time to tell me.''

Sebastian was silent as he stared into the prince's lust filled eyes. His erection felt like it would burst any second now if he didn't get his release and his entrance was practically begging for some attention as well. But those dilemmas could have been handled by himself if he truly did not want Agni to do this. The problem was though, that Sebastian _DID _want Agni to continue. He knew that he shouldn't, that this was what the guards and the Queen wanted all along, but as he stared up at the handsome man above him, Sebastian found that he couldn't care less. This was now about what he wanted... And he wanted Agni, the only Indian he knew that actually cared about his wants, his feelings. The only person who has ever made his heart beat so fast with only his close presence...

''So, do you want me to stop?'' The raven was brought back from his thoughts when he felt Agni cup his cheek and rub underneath his eye.

''...No.'' Sebastian finally answered and pulled the prince down for a kiss, making his decision.

* * *

Many kisses and touches were shared in their lust filled haze as they explored each other's bodies like lust driven animals. Sebastian's nipple piercings were carefully taken out and discarded as well as his underwear and the prince's top had been thrown off too somewhere down the line. Now, they were both lying on their sides on the bed, Agni behind Sebastian as they spooned. Agni's chin was resting on the raven's shoulder as he watched with much interest while he stroked and fondled Sebastian's hard member, the cock ring having been thrown away.

Sebastian shivered and gripped onto Agni's wrist as the other male stroked him, curling up his legs underneath him and blushing as he felt a hard lump press against his lower back. A copper colored hand rubbed up and down the raven's thigh slowly as the prince picked up the pace with his strokes against Sebastian's length. Agni traced his tongue up along the side of his gift's neck before sucking on his earlobe, feeling his own manhood twitch when Sebastian let out the tiniest moan at the feeling. The prince pulled Sebastian closer to him so his chest was flush against the younger male's back as he caressed the raven's bottom.

''Sebastian.'' Agni whispered, pressing his nose against the top of the raven's ear, loving how the other male was panting from his touches. He brought his chin back down on Sebastian's shoulder, watching the younger male squirm as the prince worked his length. ''You are so beautiful.''

''Do...Do not s-say that.'' Sebastian murmured, barely able to get out the words because of his harsh pants. It felt like a knot was coiling itself in his stomach and would snap any second. He could feel it, he was getting close. ''I am not...a female.''

''No. No you are not.'' Sebastian could feel Agni's voice resonate from his neck up to his ear like a chill. The raven suddenly jerked and squirmed when the prince cupped his balls, teasing the sensitive sacks slowly with his fingers. ''And I consider that a good thing.'' Sebastian quietly whimpered as Agni kept him in place with a steady hand on his hip. He looked back at the Indian when he heard Agni chuckle, an irritated look on his face from being laughed at. Agni only smiled at him in response, though, before capturing his gift's lips in a kiss.

Sebastian moaned when he felt Agni's clothed erection come into contact with his bare behind, once again reminded that this was for real. If he had been in his right mind, he might have wanted to wait and take things a bit slower, but right now, he couldn't care less as he arched back against the hard lump. He shivered when Agni ground his erection against his ass for a short time before the prince pulled away, breaking their kiss.

The raven was about to protest but instead threw his head back against the Indian's shoulder and moaned loudly as he felt Agni trace one of his fingers over Sebastian's puckered entrance. The prince lightly caressed the raven's member as he rubbed at the small hole, feeling himself become harder(if that was even possible) when he felt the soft pucker twitch in need. ''Just relax.'' Agni whispered, nibbling lightly on Sebastian's ear as he stuck his finger inside the raven's walls slowly. The muscles felt loose here for some reason and the prince's eyebrows furrowed when he realized that Sebastian must have been stretched already. A twinge of jealousy and rage overcame him when he thought of anyone else touching his Sebastian here, but he let it go for now, seeing as there were more...pressing matters to attend to.

A significant amount of time must have passed from when Sebastian had been stretched, because the muscles _were _loose, but not as much as Agni would have preferred. So the prince pushed another finger in once Sebastian adjusted, 'hm'ing when the raven moaned and clawed at the sheets.

Sebastian moved his hips in time with Agni's fingers inside of him, feeling the prince start to stroke his member again. ''….Nnnnnggghhh...'' He moaned, panting as his entire body racked with shivers. This felt a lot different from when Fabio had done this to him. Agni's fingers felt more hot, more...arousing. They didn't hurt him, only gave him pleasure. ''Agni, agh-hah!'' The younger male whimpered and bit his lip when a third finger was added and the digits starting thrusting faster and faster.

Sebastian shivered as Agni licked the shell of his ear as the fingers scissored themselves while searching for a certain spot inside of him. ''There!'' He gasped when he suddenly saw stars and he felt himself start to shiver inside. ''Agni, right...hah... there!''

''Patience, love.'' The prince's low voice said into his ear and Sebastian whimpered and blinked when Agni suddenly removed his fingers and forced him onto his hands and knees. The Indian removed his pants as quickly as he could before pressing his chest against Sebastian's back and positioning his member against the stretched entrance. ''Is this what you want?'' He teased, smiling at the raven when Sebastian turned his head and glared at him.

''Yes!'' Sebastian hissed. His entire body was shaking with need and he could feel the head of Agni's erection press against his entrance. The raven tried to push his hips back and impale himself on the hard piece of flesh but Agni's grip on his hips prevented that. ''Agni, please!'' He was so far gone now in his own pleasure filled haze to care that he was begging.

''Calm yourself.'' Agni whispered into his lover's ear, spreading Sebastian's legs as much as he could without making the other male lose his balance. He too was at his breaking point and eager to get to the main event of the night, his cock twitching with need to enter his raven.

Sebastian practically yelled in pleasure when the prince finally entered, pushing past the tight ring of muscle to fully sheath himself inside the younger male. Agni grunted as he fully entered Sebastian, his entire length pulsing as tight heat wrapped all around him. His sweaty white hair clung to his back and forehead as the prince panted, listening as Sebastian moaned at the feeling of being entirely filled, a large blush staining his pale cheeks.

Agni was flushed as well as he bit down onto his lower lip in order to distract himself from his desperate want to start just pounding in and out of the man beneath him. He slid his hands up and down Sebastian's sides comfortingly as the raven adjusted, waiting for permission to start moving.

Sebastian felt a deep throbbing inside of him as he got used to Agni's size. When the painful feeling dulled some, he breathed slowly and pushed back against the prince, silently letting him know that he was ready. Agni was waiting and wasted no time in pulling back out, causing them both to hiss in pleasure. Sebastian cried out when Agni thrust back into him sharply as a pace started to develop itself between them.

Sebastian could feel the Indian's sweaty hips meet his ass every time Agni would thrust and he shivered at the weird feeling. There was suddenly a grip on his member and Sebastian moaned, calling out the prince's name as he dropped his chest against the bed, only the lower half of his body raised up. The slave bit his lip and this time tore the sheets as the two of them rocked together, Agni pumping Sebastian's hard length in time with his thrusts.

Agni leaned down and kissed Sebastian's ear as the younger male writhed and moaned underneath him.

As he trusted, he used his free hand to pinch and fondle one of the raven's nipples, causing Sebastian to let out a lust-filled whine. ''You are so adorable.'' The prince commented and then licked and sucked on Sebastian's neck, smirking against the other male's heated skin when the raven hissed in pleasure.

Sebastian's faced flushed even more at that comment. He was about to protest when he threw his head back and screamed when Agni hit that certain spot inside of him again, blinding his vision with white for brief moments as Agni continued to ram into that fleshy bundle of nerves inside of him. ''Agni...ngh..fa..faster!'' He pleaded, loving that feeling he got when his prostate was hit.

''Sebastian.'' The raven blinked at the serious tone and looked over his shoulder at Agni, who was staring down at him with more than just lust in his eyes. The air in the room seemed to change as the prince leaned down and kissed Sebastian's lips slowly, passionately. Their eyes met when they pulled away and Agni rubbed his nose against Sebastian's cheek affectionately. ''I love you.'' He whispered quietly, still lightly thrusting into the younger male below him.

Sebastian's eyes were widened in shock as he heard this, basically not even paying attention to the hard piece of flesh still inside of him. He gulped as the prince looked at him with nothing but pure love filling his eyes. As he stared into those beautiful dark colored orbs in front of him, Sebastian felt his own heart pounding and it was at this point that he knew. He knew that somehow, some way, Agni had snuck his way right into his heart.

''I...love you too.'' Sebastian whispered so softly that the raven might have thought that Agni didn't hear it, but by the way Agni suddenly stopped, it was apparent that he had. There was a silence between them as Sebastian stared at the sheets in front of him, refusing to meet the prince's eyes.

All of a sudden, Sebastian let out a startled yell when Agni grabbed his thigh and abruptly turned the raven around to face him.. Both of them hissed at the wonderful friction the turn caused before Agni pulled Sebastian up to sit in his lap. The raven wrapped his arms around the prince's neck as his body slowly slid down on Agni's hard member, the new angle allowing the cock to go further up inside of him.

''Do you really mean that?'' The prince asked hesitantly, holding Sebastian's chin in between his fingers gently so the other couldn't look away from their locked eyes.

''...Yes.'' Sebastian panted, pulling Agni in for a kiss. He was never more sure of anything in his life before. He loved Agni. The prince made him feel important, wanted. Something that not a lot of people besides his parents ever made him feel. Sebastian was truly happy whenever Agni was around, and the raven was overjoyed to know that he wasn't the only one feeling the strong connection between them.

Sebastian moaned into Agni's mouth as the prince pushed him down on the bed, starting to thrust inside of him again. He gripped onto the prince's long white hair as Agni ravished his face and neck with kisses, silently thanking him for returning his feelings. Sebastian clawed his nails down the Indian's back as Agni gripped his member and started pumping as he simultaneously kept slamming into his prostate.

''Agni...I'm gonna...nnnggghhh...cum!'' The raven warned as he panted.

Agni in response kissed Sebastian's lips tenderly. He could feel that familiar tightening in his nether regions and knew that he was about to as well. ''Then cum.'' He groaned out, speeding up his thrusts and pumps. ''Come for me Sebastian.''

The raven didn't need to be told twice as he threw back his head against the sheets and cried out his prince's name before becoming lost in his own release. Agni was not too far behind. After seeing Sebastian looking so beautiful from his orgasm, he couldn't help but do the same as well, releasing into his gorgeous black raven.

Sebastian grunted as Agni slowly pulled out of him after a few moments, both of them shaking as the prince lay down next to him, a lazy arm still hanging around Sebastian's chest. When the younger male found that he could move, he turned over to Agni, laying his head down on his hard, copper-toned chest. Agni immediately wrapped his arms around the raven, kissing the top of his forehead as he moved them both up to grab the blankets and then pull them up over the both of them.

The last thing that Sebastian remembered before he fell asleep was Agni tenderly kissing his forehead and running his fingers through his jet-black hair, whispering that he loved him softly into his ear...

* * *

Early the next morning, Meena sat at the table, waiting for the two young men to accompany her to breakfast. She glanced at Fabio, then back to the door. "Where are they?" she said, crossing her legs, having never been very patient when it came to meal times.

"I do believe they are in Agni's room," Fabio replied, the corners of his lips curling into a sly smile.

Meena nodded and sighed, suddenly remembering their conversation from earlier. "Then they must not be coming in anytime soon, huh?"

"Probably not, your highness."

An eerie silence crept into the dining hall, making Meena shiver. "Just bring the food in then. They'll come eventually."

Fabio nodded and told the chefs to prepare to bring the food into the dining hall whilst Meena smiled to herself, knowing she had succeeded with her plan in getting her son to be happy again. Her stomach growled as a servant placed a plate in front of her.

Suddenly, she heard talking coming from outside the door. Her head snapped around as it opened and she saw Sebastian and Agni, chatting happily.

"Sorry we're late, Mother. We were talking," Agni lied. He couldn't tell his mother the truth; God only knows what she would do to him.

Meena waved her hand to dismiss the conversation as the two men sat down beside each other at the table while the servants served the food. There was a pregnant silence in the room as they started to eat before one of them decided to break it. "This is delicious," Sebastian said, taking a bite.

Meena smiled gently, her dark eyes meeting the raven's red ones. "Great, I'm glad you like it. You know, you seem to have really opened up to us."

"Yes, it is very nice here."

Agni simply grinned.

* * *

"Sebastian!"

Glinda ran towards her son, wrapping her arms around his neck as tears streamed down her face. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Sebastian smiled, holding back tears himself. "I thought the same thing. It's great to see you again, Mother."

Claude walked towards his wife and son and smiled. Sebastian managed to pull away from his mother's grip and looked at his father.

Sebastian now seemed to tower over them both, even though he hadn't grown an inch. Claude smiled and gave his son a tight hug,.

"Did you guys get along okay?" Sebastian asked.

Claude nodded. "Yes, we got along just fine."

Glinda frowned at his lie. Life was hellish without Sebastian. They were short on food and money and had been depressed, worried and agitated. _Claude and his pride,_ she thought, shaking her head. _He wants no one to know how we suffered._

"You're lying," Sebastian said, furrowing his brows. He had always been able to tell when his father was not telling the truth.

"You know me all too well." Claude grinned. Sebastian could see wrinkles forming on his father's face from working so hard.

Glinda put her hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "It's been hard. But we did it. We got through it until we could see you again."

Their son frowned at the mental image that came to him from that statement before changing the subject. "They took me to be a suitor for the prince, as he was depressed after his younger brother passed from an illness," Sebastian explained.

Glinda furrowed her brows. "What do you mean, 'suitor'?"

"I thought he meant a friend, but he ended up to be...something more."

Claude's mouth hung open a bit. "You mean..."

"Yes, we became attracted to each other."

Glinda couldn't help but smile. She somehow knew her son fancied men much more than women; he never looked at girls.

Sebastian hung his head. He knew that the way he felt used to be greatly disapproved of in England; in fact, people were hanged if it was discovered. He thought his parents would surely disown him for such an act. "You're mad, aren't you?"

Claude shook his head. "No, of course not. We're happy for you. If that's how you feel, what kind of parents are we to put you down for it?"

Sebastian smiled, glad that they understood. "You should at least meet him."

He led them further into the palace and into the parlor, which was furnished with elaborate purple and red furniture with gold trimming the sides. There, Meena and Agni were waiting for them.

Meena shook their hands (she had already disallowed bowing) and introduced Agni to them. He smiled gently and shook their hands as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," he said, gesturing for them to sit.

Meena waved a servant out of the room. "Ever since Sebastian came along, Agni has been much happier. I thought he would never move past Soma's death."

Agni frowned. Although he was past it, he still tried not to think about it. Sebastian saw the look on his face and glanced towards Claude, silently telling him to change the subject.

Claude cleared his throat. "So, how did Sebastian go about getting here?"

His son sighed and shook his head. _Good Lord, of all other subjects you could possibly revert to, you __choose that. The story of how I was brought here as a toy._

"He was brought to cheer my son up," Meena fibbed, smiling. "And it has worked quite well, yes?"

Agni grinned at his mother. Although she never showed it, she was always worrying about her children. She searched far and wide for the cure to her son's disease, hiring only the greatest doctors and scientists to try to develop a cure.

Meena stood up. "You know, Sebastian has told me very many good things about you. How you both have worked all your lives, and even when you were at your lowest point without your beloved son, you were able to keep yourselves going no matter how much it hurt."

Claude felt Glinda wrap her hand around his. He tried to repel the thought of how bad things had been. But, he got worried when he found out that Sebastian was meant for the prince; what if he wanted to stay? Would he just throw them back out to the streets to suffer even more while he lived in the lap of luxury?

He squeezed his wife's hand back as Meena kept speaking. "So, I thought about letting you live here."

Glinda gasped. She smiled at Claude and raised her brows, but Claude remained deadpan. _Thought. She said thought. That means she thought about it but decided against it._

Meena put her hand on Agni's shoulder. "I spoke with Agni and Fabio about it. Fabio said that would not be a good idea, having an English couple living in this palace for free." She grinned gently. "However, Agni insisted that you live here. He whole-heartedly said you deserved to live here if Sebastian does, too."

Sebastian smiled softly from his spot next to Agni at his parent's shocked expressions. He knew how hard the prince had tried to convince his mother to let the two of them stay here and the raven was sincerely grateful that he had finally convinced her.

The raven felt fingers intertwine with his and looked over at his prince as Agni squeezed his fingers. Red eyes met brown as a small smile passed between them.

''So, are you going to accept my offer?'' Meena suddenly asked Claude and Glinda, the three of them having been silently watching the two lovers.

Glinda looked back over at the queen and smiled. ''Yes. We could never leave Sebastian now that we have been reunited again.''

''Thank you for your hospitality your highness.''

''Of course.''

* * *

Sebastian, Agni and a few other servants helped the raven's parents move into the palace. Fabio tried to get Meena to make them work, but she replied by telling him to go do the work himself.

Agni and Sebastian became even closer, and, when five years passed, they announced their marriage to everyone. The whole kingdom approved and was happy that their prince would have someone by his side when he took the throne.

After they married, they realized there would have to be an heir to the throne. They found a small boy wandering the grounds of the palace and took him in; the poor thing didn't even know his own name. His parents had passed away and he had no one.

They gave him the name Soma, after Agni's late brother.

Sebastian and Agni together were great rulers. They were fair, kind, and everyone loved them dearly. Also, they loved each other dearly, and everyone saw it. No one would put them down for it either. They didn't mind.

As the years went by, the kingdom remained in it's time of peace. Everyone helped each other, everyone was generous to any person in need.

Meena, Claude, and Glinda were all extremely proud, up until each of them passed away, their hearts full from what their children had given them.

Sebastian and Agni were together for fifty years. They passed away happy, knowing they were loved and their son would be a great king.

They promised, "Till death do us part."

But, they met again somewhere high in the sky at the Goddess Kali's feet.

* * *

**You guys...probably hate me right now...I'm SOO sorry for taking so long : Both me and iEmma1313 procrastinated getting back to each other and then I was working on Silver Scales and then we both got lazy and it's just a whole mess of excuses from there :/...so sorry! Don't shoot us! :[**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed guys and that it was indeed worth the wait. Please leave a review and tell us what you thought and such. Love you all and thanks for reading byes :DDD**

**~Migoto Nami**

**~P.S. For people waiting for Silver Scales, you probably doubly hate me right now but I started school and I tried to write for Silver Scales but everything sounded rushed cuz I'm stressed and everything so it will probably be a while before another chapter is up, because I want to take my time with the last chapter instead of typing out some rushed piece of crap :/**

**And yea, if you're wondering why I found time for this story instead of Silver Scales, the answer is simple: this chapter was finished a while ago and ****iEmma1313 ****just needed to write out the ending. So don't be getting angry at me for updating this and not silver scales, I'm trying!...sorta. :/ School is higher on my priorities list right now so...sorry again!...Love you all :3 Ja!~**

* * *

**iEmma1313****'s Note~  
Hello, readers, and thank you for doing what you do! *throws cookies in the air*  
Nami and I have had lota of fun writing this. I really like how this turned out and I am happy that I can finally say I've finished a collab!  
Nami's a great writer and I've learned from writing with her. Cos I'm a huge fan of constructive criticism.  
Thank you for reading! C:**

* * *

**~I've said it once up there and I'll say it again, this is Collab Story with ****iEmma1313,**** she wrote half of this and deserves some love everybody, cuz she did a spankin good job :) Luv chu buddy~**

*******iEmma1313** **'s page: / u / / **

* * *

Random Short~(I decided to do a madlib XD)

To my Dearest Agni,

I cannot contain my jealousy that today is our wedding rainbow! It seems like only table when I first saw your full magic toenail. I could not believe how frugal you were, and today, I am the luckiest angel alive. You are dinky, crusty, and mouthy, and I couldn't ask for anything more. The way you jiggle melts my finger. I want you to know that I will do all I can to give you a heated life. My job as a pooper scooper may not seem like much, but we will be rich with air, fruit, and Goths. One day we will have 20.3 flirtatious children. I hope that they have my placenta and your poky bum and face. When I walk down the aisle today I know I will bake with joy! I skewer you with all my rectum.

Love,

Sebastian


End file.
